Many different tools are well known in the art for tightening and loosening nuts and bolts. Simple open end and box end wrenches have been used for decades. Pliers, slip joint pliers and adjustable wrenches are also well known. Interchangeable sockets which can be applied to ratchets provide a quicker method to tighten or loosen and remove nuts and bolts holding various mechanical devices together. Such a gear head socket tool provides the ability to drive a socket which is applied to a nut or bolt either clockwise or counter-clockwise without the need to remove the socket from the nut or bolt after rotating the ratchet handle by a selected angle. However, situations arise wherein there is not enough room to connect a ratchet to a socket engaging a nut or bolt and to rotate a wrench or ratchet handle.